


An Affair At Arendelle

by rjgansta1



Series: Perverted Disney [1]
Category: Frozen (2013), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Hermaphrodites, Multi, Romance, Sibling Incest, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjgansta1/pseuds/rjgansta1
Summary: Some time after the events of "Frozen," The two sisters relax by the fireplace, not knowing something deep burns in them both. Contains Shemale and Incest content.





	1. Chapter 1

**AN AFFAIR AT ARENDALE**

**INT. - CASTLE - NIGHT**

_It was a cold summer night in Arendale, still reeling over the effect of the unusual winter._ _In the castle the two sisters ELSA & ANNA are relaxing by the fireplace, Anna leaning on Elsa. _ _Both of them are wearing pajamas, Elsa wearing blue and Anna wearing pink with her hair flowing down to the middle of her back._

ELSA: Anna?

ANNA: Hmm?

ELSA: You remember when I said I love you? The day my magic went haywire?

ANNA: Why wouldn't I? I almost got engaged to that pompous jerk Hans.

ELSA: Although that's true, it's not what I'm talking about. When I said I loved you, I meant it.

_Anna sits up and looks at Elsa with confusion._

ANNA: Well, of course you meant it, we're family.

ELSA: I know. It's just that...

_Elsa moves closer to Anna and kisses her._ _After a few seconds Elsa releases the kiss, leaving the two blushing a deep shade of red._ _For minutes, the room was quiet until Anna decides to break the silence._

ANNA: So...how long did you feel this way about me?

ELSA: Being locked in my room for so long, then seeing you for the first time in years, you were just so... breathtaking.

ANNA: Really?

_Anna pulls Elsa closer for another kiss, this one slightly longer than the last. When Anna releases the kiss, she stands up._

ELSA: What's wrong?

ANNA: Close your eyes. It's a surprise.

_Elsa closes her eyes before Anna takes off her clothes._

ANNA: Okay, you can open them.

_When Elsa opens her eyes, she sees a naked Anna, with D-cup breasts and, rather than a wet pussy, in its place is a hard 5-inch penis. Anna sits down and kisses Elsa passionately, while Elsa kisses back, sharing in Anna's lust. As Elsa puts her hand on Anna's member, Anna puts her hand in Elsa's pajama pants. Anna stops when she feels Elsa's crotch. She pulls down the pants slightly, allowing Elsa's own 9-inch cock to come out freely. Anna puts her hand on it and slowly begins to stroke it. Soon the two are jerking each other off while making out. Anna stops the kiss and releases Elsa, looking down at her shaft._

ANNA: I would love to suck your cock.

ELSA: I wanna suck yours too.

ANNA: Well...

_She gets on her knees in front of Elsa and kisses the head of her dick._

ANNA: You'll just have to wait your turn.

_Anna begins to suck on the head of Elsa's member while jerking the base. She takes her other hand and cups Elsa's balls. Elsa rocks her head back and forth due to the stimulation given, her dick dripping pre-cum in Anna's mouth._

ELSA; And when I saw you at my ice castle, pleading me to come back, I didn't know what I was thinking letting you go. I was foolish enough to ignore my love for you.

_Anna begins to suck deeper, using the hand that jerked Elsa off and starts jerking her own shaft._

ELSA: Then I saw you frozen, trying to protect me, which confirmed the love I had for you. My heart swooned, but I didn't know what to think, when I hear your voice, or think of you it just makes me... ah...

_Elsa's shaft begins to twitch in Anna's mouth as she cums._

ELSA: ...go crazy.

_Anna takes her mouth off of the member and puts her own near Elsa's face._

ANNA: Your turn. Let's make up for lost love.

_Elsa licks her lips in excitement, the dripping cock in front of her desiring pleasure, as she puts her tongue around Anna's cock. She takes her other hand and puts a finger inside Anna's ass, making her own dick hard again, knowing she'll be putting her member inside of it. Anna moans loudly in surprise, and pleasure, as she touches her own breasts while getting head. Anna cuts Elsa short and takes her dick out of Elsa's mouth before whispering something in her ear._

ANNA: I need you inside me. I can't take it anymore!

_Before Elsa can respond, Anna moves closer to Elsa, putting Elsa's dick inside her ass. She moans and slowly goes deeper before she rides it like a cowgirl. The two moan in unison as Elsa kisses Anna and jerks her shaft again. Every move they make only brings them closer in unison, their moans and breaths, their bodies glistening near the fireplace as they explore their bodies. The two know nothing else than the moment they are in now. As their movements get more aggressive, Anna takes the buttons off of Elsa's pajama shirt and reveals her C-cup breasts before feeling each other's shafts tense and twitch._

ELSA: Anna...I'm gonna cum!

ANNA:Me too! You can cum inside me if you want, but I wanna cum all over you!

_The two scream in bliss as Elsa blows a huge load inside Anna, while Anna blows her load on Elsa's face and breasts. Anna gets off of Elsa's dick as she bends down to face Elsa's ass. She licks her lips and proceeds to lick it as if it was a pussy. Elsa moans, her body squirming in slight motions. Anna crawls up to Elsa's face and kisses her cheek before positioning the tip of her dick in front of Elsa's asshole._

ELSA: Anna... please be gentle.

_Anna slowly puts her member inside of Elsa, making sure not to hurt the person she loves most. Elsa lets out a high-pitched moan as she's takes more of Anna's cock. After a minute, Anna slowly pulls out and starts thrusting, breasts jiggling with every thrust, also jerking off Elsa's shaft to taste more of her cum. Elsa responds to the handjob by thrusting into Anna's hand, making her member drip pre-cum, bringing out moans from Anna. As she feels Elsa's shaft twitching, she aims it at herself hoping to get what she wants. Anna's cock follows in suit as she pulls out while cumming inside Elsa's ass. After pulling out, she jerks off both their shafts, each cumming at the same time. Both scream in bliss as Anna aims her cum at Elsa again, and aims Elsa's shaft on herself. Soon the two are covered in each other's cum. Elsa takes a moment to look at the beautiful shemale in front of her, licking the cum out of her fingers before tongue kissing Elsa one more time, failing to notice a servant enter the room during their climax._

SERVANT: Oh, my! What on earth?

_The two sisters look at the servant, in both shock and dazed pleasure then proceed to cuddle next to each other._

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**INT. - ELSA'S BEDROOM - MORNING**

_Elsa wakes up slowly, taking a deep breath as the morning begins. She gets out of her bed and walks to the mirror._ _She takes a look and sees herself, hair down just over her butt and her penis struggling to get out of her pajama pants._

ELSA: Anna...

_Elsa closes her eyes, unaware that she's touching herself while lost in thought._ _Her eyes snap open as almost immediately, she takes off her pajamas and makes an ice dildo in the shape of Anna's member._

ELSA: I never thought I would use my magic to do...this.

_Elsa blushes a deep shade of red as she bends over and hovers the ice-cock towards her ass. She slowly puts it inside her and starts thrusting it in and out._ _Meanwhile, Anna is listening in outside of her door, her own dick getting hard. She unbuttons her pajama shirt and takes her cock out from her pants._ _Anna takes a peek in Elsa's room, seeing the icy member fuck Elsa in her place. As she starts stroking her cock, Anna tries to be careful enough to not get caught._ _As both masturbation sessions go on, Anna steps in the middle of the doorway, no longer caring about staying hidden from Elsa._ _Suddenly, Anna moans loudly as she shoots her load on Elsa's back. Elsa moans and looks at Anna in surprise as her own load shoots on the floor._ _Both girls look at each other with intense desire and lust, while their cocks harden at the sight of themselves._

ANNA: Sorry, couldn't help but look inside.

ELSA: It's fine, I knew you were there anyway.

**30 SECONDS LATER**

_Anna is sitting on Elsa's bed while Elsa sucks Anna's cock, savoring the feel of the real thing._ _Anna moans and starts thrusting in Elsa's mouth, feeling a need to fuck Elsa in any hole possible._ _Elsa starts to suck deeper as Anna facefucks her, feeling the cock in her mouth twitching with excitement._

ANNA: Elsa, I'm gonna cum!

_Anna takes her dick out of Elsa's mouth and cums on her face while Elsa squeals in pleasure and shoots her own load in the air._ _Anna looks at Elsa in surprise, wondering how she just came without touching herself._

ANNA: Did you just cum from sucking me off?

ELSA: I've wanted your cock since I woke up, but I need more of it.

_Elsa turns around and gets on all fours, showing her ass to Anna. Anna's cock immediately responds to Elsa's words by stiffening up and leaking pre-cum._

ELSA: I need your cock inside me!

ANNA: Guess I should give you a gift.

_Anna uses her pre-cum to lube up her cock, and thrusts it inside Elsa's ass. She then starts moving, going in and out at a moderate pace._ _Elsa lets out high pitched moans as she finally gets what she wants while jerking herself off with both hands._ _In a matter of seconds Elsa's jerking synchronizes with Anna's thrusts, bringing them in the same state as last night, unaware of anything else but their current session._ _Anna starts thrusting faster as she feels her shaft twitching and Elsa's ass tighten._

ELSA: Anna! I'm gonna cum!

_Elsa squeals another high pitched moan as she cums, making Anna cum inside her. Anna pulls out, jerking off and still cumming on Elsa._ _When she finishes, Anna takes a look at her favorite queen, covered in both of their cum._ _Elsa crawls over to Anna and kisses her lustfully, crying tears of pure joy._

**END OF CHAPTER 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**INT. - ELSA'S BEDROOM - CONTINUOUS**

_Two hours later Elsa and Anna are both naked, both girls rubbing their dicks together letting out sultry moans while lustfully kissing each other._

ELSA: Anna, I wanna put it in you so bad

_Elsa turns Anna's body around and puts her pre-cum soaked member in Anna's ass. Anna moans loudly as she shoots her load on the bedroom wall. After the cumshot, Elsa starts thrusting, each thrust rehardening Anna's 5-inch cock. Elsa starts stroking Anna's cock and plays with one of her breasts while making out with her again._

ANNA: Oh fuck! My cock is leaking again!

ELSA: Anna I'm gonna cum!

_Elsa lets out her load as she pulls out of Anna's ass, falling to the ground mid-cumshot. Anna, looking at her cock while rubbing it with two fingers, has her sights on Elsa's C-cup breasts and puts her dick between them. Anna moans and lets out some pre-cum on elsa's tits and proceeds to start titfucking Elsa._

ANNA: Elsa, they're so soft! I could fuck them all morning.

_Anna starts rubbing Elsa's nipples with her thumbs, eliciting soft moans from Elsa, sticking her tongue out to lick the head of Anna's cock. Anna starts shaking as her dick twitches wildly._

ANNA: Elsa, It's coming out!

_Anna moans in surprise as she shoots multiple loads on Elsa's face and tits. The two lay next to one another holding hands. Elsa jolts up with a look of shock on her face._

ELSA: Oh no, Today's the day!

ANNA: What's wrong?

ELSA: Today's the Treaty with Corona! We gotta get ready!

_Elsa gently guides Anna out of her room as she gets ready for the event._

ANNA: Love you!

_Elsa gives Anna one more passionate kiss and smiles at her lovingly._

ELSA: Love you.

_Elsa giggles happily as she closes her door. Anna sighs in glee as she walks to her room._

**END OF CHAPTER 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**INT. - CASTLE DINING ROOM - LATER**

_Five hours later, Elsa, Anna, and several advisers are sitting with Corona's royal family, including brown-haired RAPUNZEL and FLYNN. During the dinner service, Anna takes Elsa to a nearby hallway with Rapunzel curiously following from a distance._

**INT. - CASTLE HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS**

_When the two girls stop, Rapunzel hides behind a nearby object but still having a clear view of Elsa and Anna lustfully making out. After a few seconds, Anna stops the kiss._

ANNA: I cant keep it together much longer.

ELSA: Me either. I knew you were eyeing Rapunzel's ass.

_Rapunzel silently gasps in shock as Elsa slowly but softly rubs Anna's crotch eliciting soft moans from Anna, which is interrupted by Elsa for another lustful kiss from her mouth to her neck._

ELSA: I was looking at it too.

_Elsa lifts up Anna's dress to reveal her dripping cock and starts slowly rubbing the tip with the palm of her hand. Anna moans and responds by doing the same to Elsa and goes in for yet another kiss. While this is happening, Rapunzel unknowingly starts rubbing herself, two wet spots appearing on her panties. Elsa gets down on her knees and starts sucking Anna's dripping cock while beginning to stroke her own. Rapunzel starts breathing heavily while focused on the two girls in heat._

RAPUNZEL( _panting_ ): Fuck her ass Elsa!

_Rapunzel covers her mouth as she quickly hides further. Elsa and Anna stop suddenly._

ELSA: Someone's watching us!

ANNA: It sounded like Rapunzel.

ELSA: Oh no, we gotta find her. This could be bad for the treaty.

_Anna and Elsa frantically gather themselves and start looking for Rapunzel when she shows herself. Rapunzel clears her throat, causing the two to turn toward her._

ANNA: We can explain-

RAPUNZEL: There's nothing to explain. I get it completely.

ELSA: Y-You do?

RAPUNZEL: It gets really hard to control sometimes.

_Rapunzel lifts her dress and takes off her panties to reveal a 4-inch cock and a pussy underneath. Elsa and Anna look at Rapunzel in surprise and show their own cocks in response._

RAPUNZEL: Seeing Elsa suck your cock got mine twitching Anna.

_Rapunzel, in a lustful trance, starts stroking her cock uncontrollably._

RAPUNZEL( _panting softly_ ): It reminded me of what my husband does to me. He always knows where to touch and suck

FLYNN( _distant_ ): Rapunzel! Where are you?

_Anna and Elsa hide their cocks before Flynn arrives. Rapunzel, unaware of Flynn, is still stroking and moaning._ _When Flynn sees the three girls, he is stunned to see Rapunzel touching herself in public. He runs over to cover up his wife._

FLYNN: Sorry ladies, I can't tell you how awkward this is.

ELSA: There's no need to your highness.

_Flynn stares in confusion as Elsa lifts up her dress. Anna looks in shock but reluctantly does the same. Rapunzel tugs at Flynn's pants and pulls them down, revealing a flaccid cock the same size as Elsa's. Elsa takes a deep breath and calms herself down._

ELSA: We have a couple guest bedrooms, feel free to stay a while. We can show you to yours ourselves.

_Rapunzel moans and shoots a load on Anna's dress, putting her out of her trance. She covers her face in embarrassment._

RAPUNZEL: I'm so sorry that happened!

ELSA: It's fine your majesty, honest. We can do more later. The four of us.

RAPUNZEL( _excited_ ): Yes! ( _whispers to Flynn_ ) Is it okay if I put it in Princess Anna?

_Rapunzel and Flynn whisper to themselves as they head back to the dining hall. Anna gives Elsa a kiss on the cheek._

ANNA: I'd let you finish but I think we'll need the energy for later.

_Elsa and Anna giggle as they head back._

**END OF CHAPTER 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**INT. - CASTLE GUEST ROOM 2 - EVENING**

_Anna and Elsa open the door to the guest room and enter, followed by Flynn and Rapunzel. The guest room has the usual looks of a regal bedroom, with a red and gold color scheme._

ELSA: I hope the staff have done a good job organizing the rooms for you.

FLYNN: This is quite the room your majesty, we're honored to be staying here.

_Rapunzel grabs Flynn's arm and starts rubbing her crotch on Flynn's thigh, breathing lustfully and heavily._

ELSA: The honor is ours, so why don't we...

_Rapunzel closes the door excitedly as she begins taking off her clothing, revealing Double D sized breasts and her dripping 4-inch cock and wet pussy. Elsa, still sexually pent up from earlier, follows suit._

ELSA: Entertain ourselves.

_When everyone else's clothes are off, as Anna and Elsa let their hair flow down, Rapunzel enters her lustful trance and gives out a high-pitched moan as she shoots a thick load on the floor. The other girls start stroking their members, looking at Flynn's 10-inch erection. Rapunzel, seeing the other girls eyeing her lover's prick, tugs at their cocks and pull the girls over to Flynn._

RAPUNZEL: Elsa, is it okay if I fuck your sister's ass? I REALLY wanna put it in.

_Elsa turns Anna around and presents her ass to Rapunzel. Anna's cock throbs and drips pre-cum in response. Elsa puts her finger on the tip of Anna's dick and licks the pre off of her finger. Anna gets on all fours as she further presents herself. Rapunzel gets on her knees behind Anna as she uses her pussy juice as lube for her cock._

RAPUNZEL( _to Flynn_ ): Baby, I wanna see you fuck Elsa. Do it like how you do it to me.

FLYNN: You're really getting into this aren't you?

RAPUNZEL: I wanted to fuck them since the last time we came, but them having dicks too made it SO much hotter.( _to Anna, rubbing her cock_ ) Anna, I'm gonna put this wet, twitching thing inside you! You can fuck me back after we cum!

ANNA: I'm gonna cum just thinking about it!

_Rapunzel begins to slowly put her cock inside of Anna. Rapunzel moans, fighting the urge to cum immediately, as she slowly begins thrusting. Flynn responds in kind as he positions himself behind Elsa._

ELSA: Don't feel the need to hold back.

FLYNN: Don't worry Elsa, Ill start slow.

_Flynn gently and slowly slides his cock in Elsa's ass and starts thrusting in rhythm with Rapunzel's thrusts. Elsa moans almost immediately and shoots a small load of pre-cum out of her dick. Rapunzel lifts up Anna and starts rubbing her cock with her pussy-soaked hand. Anna coos and moans louder._

RAPUNZEL: See Anna? Flynn and I know how to use our cocks just like you two. It's driving me crazy how big their dicks are. No wonder you two wanted to keep these a secret.

_Rapunzel starts thrusting faster as she feels Anna's cock throbbing again._

RAPUNZEL: You're gonna cum aren't you? I am too. I'm gonna cum in your ass, so you can choose which of my holes to fuck.

_Rapunzel and Anna moan and cum at the same time, Rapunzel in Anna's ass and Anna on the ground. Flynn starts thrusting faster into Elsa before pulling out and cumming on Elsa's back, his load shooting up to her neck and beyond as Elsa cums on her own tits._

ELSA: Whoa, I'm glad you pulled out when you did.

FLYNN: I got a little carried away there. When I shoot, I shoot strong!

ELSA: No kidding? Mind if I have a taste?

FLYNN: Go for it.

_Elsa turns around and begins to suck Flynn's cock. Rapunzel turns around and lays on her back, while her and Anna are eyeing Elsa sucking Flynn's cock._

RAPUNZEL: Elsa's starting to feel why my husband's cock is so awesome. It really draws you in.

ANNA: It's drawing me in too, but I wanna fuck you and cum inside you too.

RAPUNZEL: You must like using your cock. It's still so rock hard and stiff, mine is getting hard again just thinking about it.

_Rapunzel presents both her pussy and her ass to Anna. Anna starts rubbing the tip of her cock against both holes. Rapunzel starts lustfully whimpering as she gets hornier._

ANNA: I'm gonna put it in your pussy. I'm gonna thrust really hard from the start okay?

RAPUNZEL: Okay, I want it so fucking bad. Please fuck me until all I think about are cocks!

_Anna thrusts her cock in Rapunzel's pussy quick and hard as she starts thrusting deep inside Rapunzel. Rapunzel tries to reach for her member, but Anna stops her._

ANNA: Don't touch it! I wanna see you make a mess of yourself when we cum!

RAPUNZEL: Meanie! Then I'll do this!

_Rapunzel sits up and begins playing with Anna's boobs while sucking on one of her nipples. Anna moans and responds by tweaking one of Rapunzel's and Flynn look over at the two girls intensely fucking as Elsa takes Flynn's cock out of her mouth._

FLYNN: Anna must really like using her cock.

ELSA: She loves rubbing it on every part of my body. Even my cock.

FLYNN: Your dick too? I kinda wanna try that.

_Elsa giggles as she stands up and puts her and Flynn's dicks together and start thrusting. Flynn grunts in pleasure and thrusts along with Elsa._

FLYNN: This feels weird, but really good too.

_Anna and Rapunzel witness the other two frotting as their movements get faster._

RAPUNZEL: Their dicks are kissing each other? Fuck that's hot. I wanna rub our throbbing cocks together. Thinking about it is gonna make me fucking cum!

ANNA: Me too. I'm gonna cum in both your holes!

_As Anna is cumming in Rapunzel's pussy, she pulls out and thrusts in Rapunzel's ass, cumming inside her ass as well before pulling out again and cumming on her tits and face. Rapunzel, seeing all of Anna's cum, shoots out a gushing stream of her own cum all over Anna. Elsa and Flynn cum soon after, covering both their members in cum. Anna and Rapunzel, dicks still hard and dripping, walk over to Elsa and Flynn and kiss their respective lovers. Mid-kiss, Rapunzel starts rubbing her cock against Flynn's. She moans as she breaks the kiss._

RAPUNZEL: I saw you and Elsa's thingies kissing each other. Le'ts have them all kiss!

_Rapunzel tugs the other cocks over and puts them against theirs, performing a four-way frotting. The group pant and moan as their members were still sensitive after cumming. Rapunzel in particular starts squirming._

RAPUNZEL: I'm already gonna cum! I'm gonna spurt my juice all over these sexy cocks! I'm gonna give you guys lots of juice!

_Rapunzel moans as she cums once more, eliciting shots of cum from the other three. Soon the group calms down as Rapunzel is out of her trance. Minutes later, everyone prepares for bed as Anna and Elsa are leaving the room._

ANNA: That was... well it was quite a lot of fun.

ELSA: I couldn't agree more.

_The group laugh as they bid each other good night and look forward to the next time they would have one of their sexcapades._

**END OF CHAPTER 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**INT. - CASTLE GUEST ROOM 2 - THE NEXT NIGHT**

 

_After a full day of Anna and Elsa showing Flynn and Rapunzel around Arendale, the four return to the guest room and immediately strip off their clothes, with Elsa and Anna letting down their hair. Rapunzel, in her usual trance, and Anna kneel next to each other and begin stroking each other's members._

 

RAPUNZEL _(panting)_ : You two, put those thick dicks in our mouths.

 

_Elsa and Flynn walk over to the other two, each putting their dick in their lovers' mouths. The two moan as they start thrusting, eventually reaching deep in their throats. Anna and Rapunzel both let out muffled moans as their stroking increases speed along with the throat-fucking. Rapunzel pulls Flynn's cock out of her mouth and stops Elsa._

 

ELSA: I was almost there!

 

RAPUNZEL: I got an idea! _(to Flynn)_ Babe, get behind me. I want you guys to fuck us while we rub our thingies together. They're twitching for wet kisses.

 

_Flynn gets behind Rapunzel as, surprising Rapunzel, Anna gets behind Elsa._

 

ANNA: I wanna see your dick kiss Rapunzel's!

 

_Anna begins rubbing her dick between Elsa's ass-cheeks as Elsa and Rapunzel are close enough for their members to rub against each other._

 

RAPUNZEL: My cock is gonna kiss yours Elsa? How are they gonna kiss?

 

ANNA: They'll kiss all over each other! I want you to make a mess of Elsa's body. Like you did me!

 

_Rapunzel giggles seductively as she kisses Elsa passionately. Anna and Flynn suddenly thrust their dicks inside their lovers' holes. Flynn in Rapunzel's pussy and Anna in Elsa's ass. Anna makes the first move and starts pounding Elsa's ass, causing Elsa's cock to rub against Rapunzel's. Flynn starts moving his cock inside of Rapunzel, Making her dick gush out a generous amount of pre-cum. Rapunzel releases the kiss as she starts fondling Elsa's breasts and tweaking her nipples. Elsa responds by doing the same._

 

RAPUNZEL: Ah! I'm getting close! Fuck me harder!

 

_Flynn starts moving faster, with Anna following suit and Rapunzel rolling her tongue around the head of Elsa's shaft. Elsa moans as she cums in Rapunzel's mouth, which starts a chain reaction of cumshots starting with Rapunzel shooting her load on both her and Elsa's cocks. Shortly after, Flynn and Anna cum at the exact same time inside their lovers. By the time Anna and Flynn pull out, All four of their dicks are covered in cum and they all lay on the floor taking deep breaths, Rapunzel's member still hard. Rapunzel starts slowly thrusting her cock in the air with it swaying around._

 

RAPUNZEL: I...wanna...fill...hole!

 

ANNA: Whoa, Rapunzel's got a second wind!

 

_Rapunzel moans as she starts moving her hips faster and thrust harder at the air._

 

RAPUNZEL: I...I-I need to fuck!

 

_Rapunzel puts her hands on her cock, practically fucking her own hands._

 

RAPUNZEL: It's throbbing for a hole to fuck! I wanna put it in someone's mouth! Any mouth! A-Any...mout-Ah!

 

_Rapunzel releases her hands as she shoots several thick loads in the air, some of them almost reaching the ceiling. Elsa and Anna look in awe as even after that display, Rapunzel's cock still remained full of energy. Rapunzel turns herself over and lustfully crawls over to Flynn and slaps his face with her dick._

 

RAPUNZEL: Hey, let's show them what we do to each other.

 

_Flynn and Rapunzel get into the sixty-nine position with Elsa and Anna looking on in surprise as the married couple begin sucking each other's cocks. The two sisters look in surprise._

 

ELSA: I've never seen that done before!

 

ANNA: It looks like so much fun!

 

_Their cocks harden at the sight they're beholding. Rapunzel lets out a muffled moan as she cums again, this time in Flynn's mouth and face while pulling her cock out. Soon after Flynn does the same, Rapunzel swallows all of it and takes her mouth off of the dick in front of her._

 

FLYNN: Tastes like peaches.

 

_Flynn puts his wife's cock back in his mouth to milk more of her cum with her softly moaning in response._

 

RAPUNZEL: All of us should lick each other's stiffies. Anna help me out here!

 

_Anna lays across from Rapunzel as Elsa gets the picture and lays between them, cock facing in Rapunzel's direction and her face in front of Anna's member. Soon the four are in a square, each facing a set of parts. After getting settled, all of them start sucking each other off at the same time with Flynn alternating between Rapunzel's pussy and cock. As the four are pleasuring each other, All four of their shafts begin to twitch and Rapunzel takes the dick out of her mouth._

 

RAPUNZEL: I wanna see you guys cum!

 

_The four get on their knees and start stroking their own dicks in front of each other._

 

RAPUNZEL: I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna shoot out my girl juice, lots of white hot spunk all over you guys!

 

_The group cum in unison with Rapunzel making sure to spray her cum all over the other three. After all is said and done, the group later get dressed and prepare for a good nights sleep in their respective rooms._

 

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Epilogue

**EXT. - ARENDELLE - BOATING DOCKS - DAY**

_Standing by the king of Corona's boat, the two pairs of royalty hug each other and say their goodbyes._

RAPUNZEL: These two days have been SO much fun! If you two are ever in Corona, feel free to give us a visit.

FLYNN: Loads of visits.

_The four of them laugh amongst themselves._

ELSA: And feel free to return to Arendelle anytime!

ANNA: You guys'll always be welcomed!

_The group has one last hug before Rapunzel and Flynn board their boat and sail away. Elsa and Anna look on as the boat sails out of their view._

ANNA: These two days really were a lot of fun, but I'll always love YOU Elsa.

_Anna gives Elsa a kiss on the cheek. Elsa giggles and blushes a little._

ELSA: We should make our way back, it's been too long since it was just us.

_The two begin to make their way back to the castle as a small trace of pink magic surrounds Anna without her or anyone noticing._

  **THE END...?**


End file.
